


'sometimes'

by spheeris1



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Anthy POV, F/F, a little bit of pain, a little bit of pleasure, talk of swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy recognizes one startling difference between Utena and everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'sometimes'

~ ~

She cannot say that it has never felt this way, but it has been a very long time.

/

At night, as his hands play over her in a mockery of love, tender points of rage pierce her skin and he slides his tongue over each cut, over each wound that was once meant for him alone.

It burns; all it ever does is burn.

At the arena, back bent over as every duelist claims her – they are rough, they are selfish, they are pale shadows of princes and she is a deformed princess – and her ribs part, painfully and wonderfully familiar, and all the blood that should spill out of her just pours inward.

They cannot see the viscera coating this gleaming hilt; they are blinded by something eternal…

…and she might as well be a corpse in their eager arms.

/

She cannot say that it has never felt this way, but it was never this glorious and this terrifying.

/

It is the breath first – drifting down until it reaches her skin, dancing around her chin and then caressing her cheek; it is the breath first and then it is that deeper feeling – reminiscent of rose petals against her fingertips or the memory of real sunshine against her face…

…and her eyes do not close so much as they slide shut and her lips part in wonder and this unexpected gasp of pleasure is lost in a peel of bells.

But Anthy heard it; Anthy heard it loud and clear.

/

She cannot say that it has never felt this way, but she has never wanted it so badly before.

/  
…sometimes…

Utena looks at her, right as the palm meets her chest, as if to question and as if to apologize; as if this is the last thing that anyone would ever want to do to another person. And Anthy cannot help herself, cannot help how her ancient body reacts to such caring – she’d give Utena everything in this moment, if the girl would only ask for it.

…sometimes…

Utena looks at her, right as the blade clears the flesh, and there are tears in those blue eyes; there is a sorrow that has yet to truly end and there is a desperate longing that has yet to speak. And Anthy cannot help herself, cannot help how her blood begins to rush in response to such devotion – she’d give Utena everything in this moment, if the girl would only give her a sign.

…sometimes…

Utena looks at her – really looks at her - and Anthy feels the weight of forever upon her limbs like a lover and her blank expression must fight to contain such desire.

/

She cannot say that it has never felt this way, but maybe it never really has after all.

/

(end)


End file.
